Los sueños se cumplen!
by Sabaku no Arsjok
Summary: Gaara en su fiesta de celebaracion por ser nombrado nuevo kazekage, se reencuntra con el amor que conocio en konoha, a pesar de o haberle declarado sus sentimientos en ese entonces...


**Los personajes le pertenecen a masachi kishimoto yo solo me divierto con ellos… la hitoria es original y de mi propiedad**

-personaje hablando

-_personaje pensando_

Personajes principales: Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura

Capítulos: no se

1era Persona

Advertencia: este fic contiene lemon si no les agrada mejor no lo lean de lo contrario que lo disfruten… a es mi primer fic

**Los sueños se cumplen **

Luego del nombramiento de Gaara como el nuevo kazekage sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari junto con ninjas de la hoja organizaron una fiesta en celebración en casa de Gaara… ya en la fiesta Gaara percibe un olor conocido y agradable

_**Gaara**_

_-Ese olor solo puede ser de…_

-Hola Gaara- _esa voz debe ser ella_

-_gire mi cabeza y si era ella Sakura_…h-hola Sakura… _dije intentando controlar mi respiración para que no notara mi nerviosismo_

-te pasa algo hermano-dijo Temari

-No no es nada Temari- _mentiroso_

-bueno chicos los dejo hablar tengo que repartir un poco de sake

-Temari no me des mucho no soy buena con el sake – _se veía tan bella cuando sonrió al decir eso_

_-me enamore de esa sonrisa ya hace tiempo, cuando la conocí en konoha pero ella es un sueño que no me atrevo hacer realidad- _pensé mientras no dejaba de mirarla

-oye Sakura no sabía que las kunoichi de Konoha eran tan sosas para beber alcohol - Dijo Matsuri en tono burlón

-Calla Matsuri nadie te ha metido en nuestra conversación

-déjalo así Gaara no tiene importancia – Dijo Sakura retirándose al instante

-jajajajajajajajaja- _esa Matsuri que le pasara porque ataca a Sakura de esa manera_

-Gaara no quieres acompañarme?

-No

-ah? Porqué? – _y aun lo pregunta- _me dije

…

No respondí y me retire a buscar a Sakura

-a dónde vas? _Solo ignórala- _pensé

-Hmmmp! Seguro se fue detrás de esa niñita de konoha- dijo

-Cuando estaba a punto de dar con ella aparece Lee de pronto

-Gaara felicidades ya eres Kazekage

-Grasias Lee pero estoy ocupado

-ocupado!? Vamos pasa un rato con tu amigo acoso no es esto una fiesta, vamos Gaara anímate

-está bien, está bien- (con gesto de resignación) _donde estará?- _pensé

Sentados en el sofá

- y Gaara dime sigues queriendo a Sakura?

- _que directo – _y porque preguntas eso ahora?

- solo que no quiero que le hagan más daño

- lo dices por Sasuke cierto?

- si él fue muy importante para ella y la lastimo mucho al irse de esa manera

- no te preocupes Lee te aseguro que nunca le haría daño, ella es lo que más amo… _Lee se convirtió en mi mejor amigo después del incidente durante los exámenes chunin él sabe lo que siento por Sakura_

- me alegra oír eso amigo- dijo con entusiasmo

- te dejo Gaara voy a la cocina

-Pero si acabamos de sentarnos y ahora te vas asi?

-luego me lo agradeces Gaara- dijo mientras se iba con una sonrisa dibujada

- quien lo entiende- de repente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo- _ese olor…_

**Sakura**

-Gaara acababa de entrar con esa pesada de Matsuri pero ella se fue rápido aproveche y me acerque a él…

-Hola Gaara- dije a sus espaldas

-h..hola Sakura- _jeje esta nervioso eso es bueno_

-te pasa algo hermano-le dijo Temari a Gaara

_-_no no es nada Temari

- bueno chicos los dejo hablar tengo que repartir un poco de sake

-Temari no me des mucho no soy buena con el sake- _cierto no puedo beber mucho me embriago muy rápido_

-Gaara no dejaba de mirarme y yo lo veía igual- _voy a decírselo_-pensé

-oye Sakura no sabía que las kunoichi de Konoha eran tan sosas para beber alcohol – _La pesado de Matsuri me interrumpió antes de poder decir nada_

-Calla Matsuri nadie te ha metido en nuestra conversación- dijo Gaara con autoridad y enojo defendiéndome tan lindo como siempre

-déjalo así Gaara no tiene importancia-dije para no crear un conflicto mayor y me fui directo al baño

-antes de llegar al baño voltee a ver y Gaara me seguía pero Lee lo detuvo, entre al baño y me encerré al cabo de unos minutos escuche la voz de Matsuri y de otra mujer pero no sabía quién era

-tienes todo listo?- dijo Matsuri

-si ya puse la droga en el vaso de Gaara

- excelente de esta noche no pasa, Gaara será mío

-oh por Dios, esa maldita no voy a permitir q que lo consiga

- espere a que se fueran de ahí y salí en busca de Gaara estaba con Lee en el sofá me dirijo hacia ellos y le hago señas a Lee para que me deje a solas con él

Me siento a su lado derecho, el me mira de tal forma que me daban ganas besarlo

-Hola de nuevo

-Sakura!! Estas bien?

-sí, no te preocupes solo fui al baño- se acerco una mesera y le entrego un vaso- _debe ser ese_-pensé

-toma Gaara especialmente para ti- dijo ella

-Gracias- dijo él con inocencia

- ahí recordé que se pone nervioso cuando agarro con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la vez su hombro derecho

- Gaara- dije con voz suave mientras tomaba su hombro, él dejo caer el vaso

-no pude evitar reír al verlo sonrojarse se veía muy tierno algo que solo yo conozco de el

-Perdona no era mi intensión que derramaras tu bebida- _mentirosa juju_

-tranquila hay más en la cocina, quieres algo?- me dijo

- si quieres voy contigo- se sonroja de nuevo

- si tu quieres está bien- me dedica una sonrisa-_casi me muero cuando la vi_

_**Gaara**_

_-Ese olor…_

-Hola de nuevo- mientras se sienta a mi lado

-Sakura!! Estas bien?- digo con tono de preocupación

-sí, no te preocupes solo fui al baño- dijo eso me hizo sentir aliviado

-mientras la observaba una mesera me dio un vaso

-toma especialmente para ti- dijo ella

-Gracias- dije me moría de sed siempre me da sed cuando estoy nervioso

-iba a darle un sorbo cuando una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo cuando Sakura me llamo mientras se aferraba con fuerza y delicadeza de mi hombro derecho como solo ella sabe.

-Gaara-dijo, sentía como mis mejillas ardían

-ella se reía mientras se disculpaba- Dios me encanta escucharla reír

-Perdona no era mi intensión que derramaras tu bebida

-tranquila hay más en la cocina, quieres algo?- pregunte

- si quieres voy contigo- no puede evitar sonrojarme no había nadie mas en la cocina porque solo yo tengo las llaves…

- si tu quieres está bien- dije

- ya en la cocina me dispuse a buscar el sake y cogí unas copas las llene

-brindamos

-mmmm… si brindemos por el kazekage mas guapo hasta ahora conocido - dijo ella con un tono muy sensual que me hacia querer besarla

-tú no te quedas atrás Sakura

-brindemos por ti la única que me hace ser yo mismo

-después de eso los efectos del sake estaban comenzando pero no lo suficiente como para no poder moverme correctamente y al verla ahí frente a mi sonriendo de nuevo la tome de la cintura con fuerza la mire a los ojos y lentamente me acerque hasta rozar sus labios ella me respondió besándome con más fuerza y yo hacía lo mismo jugaba con su cabello rosa con una mano mientras la otra presionaba su cuerpo con el mío

- baje a su cuello su respiración como la mía se aceleraron yo seguía besándola y de repente un estruendo nos interrumpió salimos de la cocina

-al salir tuvimos que esquivar un mueble de la sala, era Lee alguien por equivocación le dio de beber sake

-demonios todos ayúdenme a controlarlo

-entre todos los ninjas presentes intentamos calmarlo pero fue imposible tuve q aprisionarlo en arena para lograr desvanecer su furor la sala quedo destrozada ahí acabo la fiesta eche a todos para ponerme a limpiar le dije a mis hermanos q se llevaran a Lee a la enfermería

- para mi sorpresa Sakura se quedo conmigo para ayudarme a limpiar todo

- por donde comenzamos Gaara- me dijo con tono suave

-me alegra que te quedaras-dije con una sonrisa ahora acomodemos todos los muebles que aun sirvan

-al cabo de una hora ya habíamos terminado- me dirigía hacia Sakura y justo antes de llegar me tropecé con un pedazo de madera y caí sobre ella sin querer mi mano derecha termino en su pecho ella se sonrojo yo también… quite mi mano y me disculpe

Perdón yo no, este no era… de repente ella me jalo con sus manos hacia su boca para besarnos nuevamente y de una manera apasionada no puede resistir tire mi calabaza, levante a Sakura que decía mi nombre con un tono casi imperceptible y la lleve a mi habitación una vez en la cama el deseo de estar con ella era enorme, quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía solo me deje llevar…

Comencé a besar, morder y lamer su lóbulo bajando lentamente hasta su cuello seguí bajando hasta el inicio de su pecho cuando me dispuse a cambiar de lado me quite la camisa y la tire seguí el mismo proceso y al llegar al mismo punto ella me tiro y se puso sobre mí en cuclillas dejándome el espacio libre para quitarme la parte de abajo hasta quedar totalmente desnudo luego de eso

La beso de nuevo le quieto suavemente la blusa y la sigo besando mientras remuevo su sostén ella se deja caer sobre la cama y mis labios la siguen beso cada cm desde el inicio del pecho hasta llegar a su seno izquierdo con mi mano juego, acaricio y presiono su otro seno mientras muerdo, lamo y beso el izquierdo, repito la acción pero cambiando de seno...

La escucho gemir y eso me excita luego de unos minutos con mi lengua bajo has llegar a su pantalón el cual le quito de inmediato sin olvidarme de su ropa interior rosa…

Continuo besándola bajando desde el ombligo hasta su monte de Venus cuando llego a su intimidad dolo lamo y muerdo los lados sin tocar su intimidad para volverla loca hasta que me pida que haga mas

-Gaara… Gaara…Gaara hazlo ya hazlo por favor- me dijo pausadamente y con deseo

-yo sin previo aviso comencé a lamer de arriba abajo sin parar saboreando sus fluidos y excitándome mas no iba a parar hasta sesearme de ella puse mi lengua dura y comencé a introducirla lentamente y subiendo el ritmo, ella gemía se revolcaba de placer y eso me encanta…

Al cabo de unos minutos introduce dos dedos, ella reacciono de inmediato con un gemido, lentamente los introducía y los sacaba subía el ritmo y en cierto punto introduje un tercer dedo su reacción fue más explosiva que la anterior esta vez el ritmo fue rápido desde el principio ella se retorcía pero yo no paraba sentía con mi mano como se ponía más caliente y como su se expandía su interior subí el ritmo y ella libero su orgasmo al tiempo que me abrazaba…

-ahora te toca- dijo ella

Ella me voltio y sobre mi comenzó a besarme en el lóbulo de la oreja y bajaba siguió bajando mientras con sus manos jugaba con mis testículos luego se puso en cuclillas y con sus manos comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo a rasguñarlo, después mordió mis pezones para luego bajar besándome

Hasta encontrarse con mi erección la sostuvo con sus manos para lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos q me hacían sentir corrientes eléctricas que me volvían loco, lo introdujo en su boca despacio y lo saco repitió la secuencia aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad hasta que no pude aguantar más me libere ella se lo trago y me beso luego…

-ahora yo la tumbaba en la cama mientras le susurraba Te Amo, comencé a balancearme contra ella lentamente provocando un leve gemido en ambos subí tanto el ritmo como la fuerza incrementando el placer de los dos

Sujete sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros y comencé más rápido esta vez ella gimió con más frecuencia su respiración era acelerada tal como la mía, después de unos minutos ambos coincidimos en un orgasmo final que nos dejo rendidos en la cama

Yo la radie con mis brazos

-_mi sueño se cumplió, mi primera vez con la persona que amo de verdad-_ pensé feliz

-esa misma noche fue la primera vez que pude dormir……

**Sakura**

-Desperté y a mi lado estaba él no podía creer lo bien que se ve cuando duerme…

-Sabía que en la cocina el sake ayudo a que perdiera la razón pero estaba consciente de lo que hacía y me moría de ganas de besarlo y después de la limpieza no puede aguantar querer más que eso y lo obtuve pero no me arrepiento…

-Acaba de despertar mi Gaara lo miro y él me mira y solo pude decir: yo también Te Amo Gaara

-el me dedico una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes y aun más bella que las anteriores

-Sakura no me dejes solo- dijo

- yo lo abrase-_ mi sueño se cumplió puedo ser feliz_

_**Continuara....**_

_Hola a todos espero les guste este fic es el primero y agradecería sus comentarios y sugerencias…_

_Este fic fue escrito gracias a la motivación de mi laeela sakuracello08, gracias por todo, y a todos que la pasen bien_

_Nos leemos la próxima_

_Sayonara!!!_


End file.
